Danny Moto
Danny Moto (Jpn: 本多仁; 1998-2015) was one of the suspects in the murder investigation of croupier Alfie McNaulty in Killer Takes All (Case #51 of Pacific Bay). Danny fatally poisoned Louis De Rico in No Honor Among Thieves (Case #55 of Pacific Bay), but was later murdered in A Killer Among Us (Case #56 of Pacific Bay) in which the killer intended to impede the team's infiltration. Profile Danny was a 17-year-old college student who participated in poker games across Paradise City. He had brown hair and wore a white collared shirt with two pockets and a tie. In his first appearance, it was known that Danny took energy pills, ate shrimp cocktails, and was superstitious. In his second appearance, he had an orange dye stain on his shirt and it was known that he had a cough and lockpicking skills. Role in Case(s) Killer Takes All Danny was first interrogated by Frank Knight and the player after they identified him from a poker pass they found in the casino. He was nervous when he was interrogated because he was too young to be in the casino. According to Danny, he signed up for the poker competition using a fake ID because he was fascinated by the card games being played. He got nervous when the croupier for the tournament, the victim, was getting suspicious of him. Danny was shocked to hear of the victim's death and swore he would never gamble again. Danny was interrogated again after they found him on a newspaper clipping saying he ripped off casinos. He begged the player not to send him to prison, and went on to say he did it so he could pay for his school fees. He realized his knowledge in mathematics would help him in a casino, but he ended up getting caught. When Frank asked him how he entered the competition, Danny replied saying he was lucky until the victim regonized him, who told Danny to leave or he would call security. Danny was proven to be innocent after the team incarcerated Grace O'Brien for Alfie's murder, but the team approached him again when they found out he witnessed a string of robberies committed by a group of thieves known as the Phantom Thieves. Danny said he went to the police with this story, but due to being underage the police did not believe him. He said that he managed to take a photo of one of the thieves, but he tore it up and threw it away at the casino strip since no one believed him. Frank and the player had to investigate the robberies so they returned to the strip to look for the photo. No Honor Among Thieves Danny found himself in trouble after Frank and the player found a picture of him and the victim. When interrogated on this matter, he said that Louis came to him with an offer to be part of his heist crew. He said he was glad he accepted, saying it was the first time he felt his talents were being appreciated. Frank was surprised at Danny's sudden personality change, but then proceeded to arrest him for his participation in the heist. Frank and the player had to speak with Danny again after finding a video of him calling out Louis for cheating him out of money. Danny said that despite his contributions to the heist, Louis tried to cheat him out of his share of the loot. He and Louis did eventually talk it out, and said that he wanted to make him his main planner for his crew if all went well. Danny was found guilty after evidence pointed him as the one responsible for the premeditated poisoning of the heist crew's leader. Louis recruited Danny as a lockpicker for the heist crew, but when Danny realized that all Louis can commit to were empty promises, Danny had to do something to grab the money and make Louis pay for his unwillingness to give Danny a hefty sum of the cut. Danny believed he deserved generous credit for his lockpicking skills, although he took account of Jezebel's sex appeal and Freddy's wax statue-making expertise. Danny felt that Louis had a secondary motive for the heist, so he told Papa Quansah to blow the vault up to find out what Louis was seeking for. Pre-mortem, Danny rigged Louis's gas mask so that he would not leave the Mennagio alive. Sometime later, Danny stuck around for a bit until he confirmed Louis was dead, and then fled the crime scene with as much money as he needed. Frank felt that Danny was taking things to the edge, so he allowed the player to ship the underaged college student to face trial. Facing Judge Dante, Danny told the honorable judge that there's no honor among thieves, but the Judge cut the conversation short by issuing a 50-year jail sentence for Danny's involvement in the heist of the Mennagio Casino and the premeditated poisoning of Louis De Rico. Danny was audited for information leading to the arrest of the sixth heist crew member who was believed to be operating behind-the-scenes. Murder Details Danny was murdered during his interrogation of unmasking the sixth heist master (and the behind-the-scenes mastermind) hours after he was sentenced and indicted for murder. After finishing the autopsy, Roxie Sparks determined Danny died by electrocution after being attacked with a stun gun whose modified voltage was high enough to fry his body. Roxie deduced the killer knew electronics to be able to modify the stun gun. After examining the crime scene again, the team found the stun gun used to kill Danny in a fishing box. Blood was on it, and after an analysis from Yann Toussaint, he managed to confirm it was the killer's blood. Although it was heavily contaminated from the fishing equipment, he managed to to find the killer's blood type was A+. Killer and Motives In an unexpected turn of events (and in an act of treason), the killer turned out to be none other than the veteran detective of the Pacific Bay Police Department, Frank Knight. Frank was stunned when the player accused him of homicide after he and the player went through, but Amy Young snapped at the senior detective for treason. Frank did not plan the heist, but he cooperated with the heist squad by leaking information about the player's investigations. The instant the team arrived at Paradise City, Louis approached Frank for information regarding the player's investigation of the Mennagio Casino heist, and in exchange for sharing information with Louis, accepted bribes against the police code. Louis felt the player was getting persistent, so he needed more information to avoid being called a snitch. Frank was relieved about Louis's death, but the instant Danny mentioned Frank that the sixth person was "someone you know well", Frank lost it. Premortem, Frank stole a spike strip and a stun gun from the armory before escorting Danny to the police station for information regarding the sixth person. The moment Chief Marquez contacted Frank by radio, he had to fake the crash to prematurely end the communication. Frank took the opportunity to adjust the stun gun's voltage to electrocute Danny to death, but the screams had haunted him ever since. Frank had to knock himself out with his Gold Stag whiskey bottle to avoid suspicion, but Amy told Frank that he framed Russell Crane, Roxie, and Hannah Choi to protect himself. Amy was disgusted about Frank's betrayal, so she and the player took the dirty cop for murder and conspiracy. Judge Dante told Frank that he was supposed to uphold the law, but instead chose to break it. When asked what he had to say, Frank admitted guilt, prompting the honorable Judge to issue a 40-year jail sentence (without Parole) for Frank, removing him from the Pacific Bay Police Force. As the bailiff took Frank to prison, Frank's ex-wife Karen Knight arrived in the courtroom with Chief Marquez hostage, pointing a gun at Andrea's head as a demand for Frank's release from incarceration. Amy threatened to shoot Karen, but Andrea painstakingly ordered Amy and the player to let Frank go, believing that both Frank and Karen could be put to justice in a more favorable time to avoid a pyrrhic victory. During the turbulent fiasco, Karen revealed herself to be the sixth person--the mastermind behind the plutonium theft at the Mennagio Casino. Karen was up to no good, and the player (with Amy) was forced to continue pursuit of Frank (now a fugitive) at a desolate district called the Wastes. Trivia *Due to events canon to the game's story, two things happen to Danny: ** Danny was amongst one of the killers to be interrogated after being indicted for homicide during the Additional Investigation for plausible reasons. ** Like Tess Goodwin and Frank Knight, Danny appeared as a suspect, a killer, and a victim. *Danny is one of the suspects who appeared in two cases. *Danny is one of the characters who make an appearance in the second-to-last case of a district as a suspect, only to be murdered in the very district's finale. *Danny is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case Appearances *Killer Takes All (Case #51 of Pacific Bay) *No Honor Among Thieves (Case #55 of Pacific Bay) *A Killer Among Us (Case #56 of Pacific Bay) Gallery DMotoPacificBay.png|Danny, as he appeared in Killer Takes All (Case #51 of Pacific Bay). DMotoPacificBayC111.png|Danny, as he appeared in No Honor Among Thieves (Case #55 of Pacific Bay). Dannymotomugshot.jpg DMotoPacificBayA.png|Danny, sentenced to 50 years in jail for his involvement in the heist of the Mennagio Casino and the murder of Louis De Rico. DannyMotoBody.png|Danny's body. FKnightPacificBayA.png|Frank Knight, Danny's killer. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Victims Category:Meteor Systems Affiliates